Une passion sans restriction
by loveitachi
Summary: Comment la mère de MaudeZanith atelle rencontré Galbatorix? Petit oneshot sur leur rencontre, leur amour et la naissance maudite de la fille du roi. Pas obliger d'avoir lu  Rubis et Améthyste pour lire la fic! Bien sur, les reviews sont bienvenues.


**Voilà un petit oneshot sur comment la mère de Zanith a rencontrer Galbatorix. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez sûrement le savoir. Pas besoin d'avoir lu l'autre fic pour la comprendre, mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aller la lire et me laisser une review pour me faire plaisir! Rubis et Améthyste est le nom.**

**L'histoire commence quand Murtagh à trois ans, soit, quelques mois après la mort de son père.**

**Je me suis un peu inspirée de l'histoire de « Pomme verte empoisonnée », car je trouve que ça explique bien la vie et la mort de Séléna. En fait, j'admire ses fics. Alors, Pomme, si tu me lis, rentre-toi dans la tête que j'aime tes fics! **

**En fait, j'aime toutes les fics d'Eragon! Et je vous conseil d'écrire beaucoup, car il faut dépassée le 1 page!**

**Bref, bref… Les mots sont en québécois alors : P'tit dej / Déjeuner; Déj / diner et Diner / Souper. C'est pour vous aidez. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais moi, des fics françaises, j'en lis à tous les jours!**

**Ça fait un mois que je change, et change, et change, et il ne me satisfait jamais! Grrr! Enfin…**

**P-S : Je vous conseil fortement d'écouter l'album « Dangereuse attraction » de Marie-Mai, car il est carrément super!**

**Pour ****Helleni****, c'est pour elle que petit Murtagh apparait dans cette fic.**

**Et pour ****Tsou****, qui est ma plus grande revieweuse et c'est pour elle que l'histoire a été créée. **

**Enjoy**

**Une passion sans restriction**

**XxxX**

Sa longue chevelure argentée flottant librement dans son dos, Amayelle se penchant et cueillit une orchidée qui trainait par là. Les yeux verts de l'elfe contemplaient la magnifique fleur qui jouait dans sa main, trainée par la douce brise de l'endroit. Elle sourit et déposa la plante dans le bouquet qu'elle tenait dans son panier, pour faire plaisir à son père adoré.

Amayelle se leva et épousseta sa longue tunique de ton de terre. Sa peau d'albâtre brillait sous le soleil ardent de Du Weldenvarden. La jeune elfe se retourna, ses cheveux décrivant une courbe en suivant la direction de sa tête. Elle se mit à marcher tranquillement vers la maison d'Oromis, la sienne. Âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, ce qui était plutôt jeune pour une personne de la race elfique, elle paraissait pourtant en avoir que vingt-et-deux. Elle arbora toujours un sourire moqueur et un regard espiègle à charmer plusieurs elfes. Sa beauté hypnotisante, elle le devait à son géniteur, mais ses yeux d'émeraudes venaient de sa mère mystérieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Amayelle sautilla jusqu'à la petite hutte en bois, son domicile, y entra, et déposa les fleurs dans un pot pour en faire un bouquet sur la table. Oromis n'était pas ici, elle doutait qu'il faisait sûrement un fairth à l'extérieur avec Glaedr, alors sa fille décida de préparer le repas. Sachant que son père était estropié, elle se faisait un devoir de l'aider dans toutes ses tâches, et de devenir la meilleure fille qui soit.

L'elfe sortit les légumes de l'armoire, et se mit à cuisiner une soupe aux champignons et aux pommes de terre. Tout en préparant le souper, elle chantonnait une chanson elfique. Quand Oromis arriva, il fut ravi de l'attention de sa fille. Ils mangèrent tout en bavardant joyeusement. Amayelle adorait la compagnie du seul homme qui avait compté dans sa vie. Autant qu'elle aimait Glaedr, son père était sa seule raison de vivre.

La nuit tombée, elle s'endormit, enroulée dans sa couette, sous le regard bienveillant d'Oromis. Amayelle était tout pour lui. Islanzadi lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau du monde, un demi-siècle plus tôt. En acceptant de lui donner un enfant dans le plus grand des secrets, elle lui enlevait le poids de la solitude dans les épaules. Sa fille méritait toutes les grâces du monde. Elle lui était chère. Si chère…

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins, Amayelle embrassa son père, pris son panier tressé à la main, et lui avertit qu'elle partait cueillir des champignons. Quelle perfection dans une elfe si jeune!, ne put s'empêcher de constater Oromis en la regardant s'éloigner en sautillant avec l'élégance d'une gazelle. La jeune fille choisit un sentier différent de celui qu'elle empruntait habituellement. Laissant sa chevelure revoler autour d'elle, elle s'engagea dans l'étroit chemin qui se montrait devant elle.

Elle marcha ainsi pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures. Une douce brise lui balayait le visage régulièrement. Que c'était bon! Du Weldenvarden était un endroit si agréable à vivre. N'importe quel humain aurait été séduit.

Étonnement, elle vit une silhouette à une centaine de mètre d'elle, accroupie et regardant vers la forêt. Amayelle fronça les sourcils. Ne possédant aucune malice, elle crut que le jeune homme était en difficulté. L'elfe décida d'aller l'aider. Elle s'approcha avec la discrétion d'un renard guettant sa proie.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse en ancien langage.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Amayelle remarqua alors que, malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'océans, il ressemblait beaucoup aux mâles de sa race.

« Non… en fait, oui, peut-être. »

Sans méfiance, Amayelle s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis Amayelle, et vous? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit point. Il admira plutôt la beauté naturelle de la femme qui s'adressait à lui. Son cœur était si pur que même Galbatorix ne pût s'empêcher de l'aimer à l'instant où il croisa son regard de feuilles.

Galbatorix se leva lentement, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'elfe. Comment pouvait-on être aussi innocente à ce point? Pouvait-il lui révélé son identité? Ou le fait qu'il était un dragonnier? Étrangement, il ne se sentit capable de lui mentir.

« On me nomme Galbatorix »

Amayelle ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment un aussi bel homme pouvait-il être le roi cruel et sadique de l'Alagaësia? Mais on ne pouvait mentir en ancien langage. Le dragonnier baissa la tête, légèrement honteux. Amayelle était si douce, si belle! Elle avait ravi son cœur dès le premier regard.

L'elfe sourit, au grand étonnement de son interlocuteur. Elle croyait que tout être possédait un bien en lui; même Galbatorix.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Galbatorix-elda »

Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi? Il venait de dire son nom, l'homme le plus puissant du continent, voir du monde, et elle, lui redemandait s'elle pouvait l'aider. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre! Il ferma les yeux et soupira. En aucun instant, l'idée de lui dérober des informations concernant les elfes ne lui frôlât l'esprit. Cette femme enrobait toutes ses pensées. Pourtant, il en avait vu, des elfes, durant son apprentissage! En quoi celle-ci se distinguait-elle des autres? Galbatorix était troublé, ce qui était chose rare.

Il releva la tête et sont regard océan croisa encore celui d'émeraude d'Amayelle. Ses yeux étaient deux trésors dans son visage parfait aux hautes pommettes et à la peau d'albâtre. Son visage fin et ses courbes douces réveillaient en lui une sensation qu'il avait crue oublié à jamais. Cette femme… non, cette déesse… en fait, il ne savait plus comment la décrire.

« Sire? »

Il sursauta. Sa contemplation l'avait perdu dans les nuages.

« Pardonnez-moi, gente dame, mais comment puis-je sortir de cette forêt verte sans me perdre et tourner en rond pendant plusieurs jours? »

Amayelle rit. Un rire cristallin et merveilleusement doux pour l'oreille. Galbatorix ne voulait plus qu'une chose : conquérir cette ange parfaite et l'emmener à Uru'baen pour continuer de la séduire pendant des siècles de suite, sans jamais se lasser d'elle.

Amayelle n'y comprenait plus rien. Cet homme, ce roi, venait de lui faire découvrir un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Son bas-ventre s'enflamma sans qu'elle ne pût l'empêcher. Son seul désir était de se réfugier dans ses bras musculeux, de sentir les caresses de sa peau contre la sienne et de frissonner de plaisir de son souffle dans son cou. Elle voulait qu'il la courtise…

« Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortit du Du Weldenvarden », souffla-t-elle, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Elle voulait que le dragonnier l'emmène loin d'ici. En aucun moment, l'image de son père ne lui vint à l'esprit. Et Galbatorix oublia même la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à entrer dans la forêt enchantée. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta en rougissant. Et ce fut, main dans la main, qu'ils marchèrent tranquillement vers l'Alagaësia.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière alors que le soleil cédait sa place à l'anneau de la nuit et à ses joyaux illuminés. Amayelle en fut déçu, car elle avait passé une agréable journée avec le roi. Sa voix était envoutante et coulait librement dans l'air. Galbatorix lui avait narré son enfance à Ilearia et l'elfe avait écouté sans en être tannée. Ce jeune homme était plein de mystère qui l'attirait fortement. Violemment même.

Mais ce qu'elle vît lui causa un choc. Un énorme dragon de couleur sombre atterrit élégamment devant eux. Ses yeux d'onyx brillaient de milles feux et contrastait avait la blancheur de ses crocs, de ses épines et de ses griffes. Cette bête impressionnante était d'une rare beauté.

''_Galbatorix!''_, tonna-t-il sans qu'Amayelle ne puissant l'entendre. _'' Qu'elle est cette elfe que tu tiens à tes côtés! Ne sais tu donc pas qu'elle est ton ennemis?''_

'' _Tais-toi, Shruikan! Cette elfe viendra avec nous.''_

Shruikan capta le teneur des sentiments de son dragonnier pour la jeune femme qui le regardait avec un respect mêlée d'admiration. Sans avertissement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nous waìse fricai. Dragon, je t'honore et je ne te veux pas de mal, pas plus qu'à ton Dragonnier. Soyons amis. »

Shruikan ne put s'empêcher de ronronner à cette phrase majestueusement respectueuse pour lui. Décidément, elle lui plaisait bien, cette elfe. Galbatorix s'avança vers Amayelle, et déposa un baiser sur sa main douce. Elle rougit, mais n'empêcha nullement le roi de la trainer vers le dragon. Avec son aide, elle y grimpa avec facilité, et le dragonnier s'installa devant elle. Dès que Shruikan décolla, elle s'accrocha à la taille de Galbatorix. Toutes ses pensées étaient rivées sur lui. L'image d'Oromis et de Glaedr se perdit dans son esprit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne le voient. Ils atterrirent à Uru'baen alors que le soleil était réapparut dans le ciel depuis près d'une heure. Amayelle resta surprise devant la grande bâtisse de pierre qui s'étendait devant elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait des habitations humaines. Avec l'aide de Galbatorix, l'elfe descendit prudemment de Shruikan. Elle se rendit au bord de la tour qui servait de maison des dragons. Elle regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité toutes les maisons de roches qui entouraient l'immense château. L'empereur de l'Alagaësia se posta à ses côtés et admira lui aussi la capital. Il ne dérogea aucunement les pensées de l'elfe. En fait, la raison de sa présence ici, sans qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir, l'étonnait toujours. Était-il tombé sur le charme d'Amayelle?

« Dites », fit timidement l'elfe aux yeux d'émeraudes. « Désolée de ma conduite peut respectueuse envers vous, mais à quoi ça sert? »

Galbatorix regarda les remparts qu'elle pointait avec sa main droite. Amayelle était étonnée de savoir la ville humaine entourée de telles murailles. Mais à quoi donc servaient-ils?

« C'est pour la défense de la cité », expliqua le jeune dragonnier. « Ils aident à empêcher l'ennemis d'entrer dans la ville. »

Amayelle laissa échapper un « oh! » de surprise.

« Mais contre les dragons? »

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur les lèvres du roi. Cette fille était remplie de curiosité!

« Aucun dragon ennemis passera ici », assura-t-il.

Amayelle hocha lentement la tête. Galbatorix prit sa main et l'emmena dans le château. Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs richement décorés de belles sculptures, les serviteurs faisaient tout en leur possibilité pour les éviter. Pas question de déranger le roi et la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent qui l'accompagnait, main dans la main. Tout en essayant de tout retenir sur le mode de vie des humains, Amayelle tentait de se retrouver dans tous les dédales de portes et couloirs. Mais comment les hommes faisaient-ils pour vivres aussi loin de la forêt?

Galbatorix s'arrêta devant une porte blanche et cogna trois petits coups. Une petite femme potelée d'âge mûre lui ouvrit.

« Seigneur Galbatorix? Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« J'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de cette charmante mademoiselle Amayelle, ma chère Armène. Je suis sur que Murtagh serait ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie durant quelques jours. »

Il poussa doucement l'elfe dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Toute timide, elle ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Armène la fit assoir dans un confortable fauteuil et lui servit une tasse de thé. Amayelle la remercia et but une gorger du liquide brûlant. Quelque chose lui tira sa tunique immaculée. Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard clair d'un bambin aux cheveux sombres en bataille.

« Murtagh! », la gronda la vielle femme en prenant l'enfant par la taille. « Laisse notre invitée tranquille. »

Le gamin ne protesta pas, mais son regard resta ancré dans les yeux de feuilles de l'elfe. Amayelle pouvait voir dans ses yeux pétillants toute la douleur qu'il avait dû subir. Il se mit à sucer son pouce. L'elfe se leva et lui caressa la joue. Armène resta surprise.

« Vous êtes bien la personne à qui il ne fait pas une crise! D'habitude, il est farouche avec les étrangers. »

« Je ne suis pas une étrangère, mais son amie. »

Armène sourit et déposa l'enfant sur le sol. Il avança maladroitement vers Amayelle et s'assit devant.

« Comment appelles-tu? », demanda Murtagh de sa voix aigu.

« Amayelle », sourit l'elfe en se mettant à hauteur.

« Yelle.. », bafouilla l'enfant, incapable de prononcer son nom au complet. « Moi Murtagh. »

« C'est un bon nom. »

Un sourire fier étira les lèvres Murtagh et il tendit un petit dragon en bois rouge vers l'elfe.

« Thorn »

Amayelle prit le jouet dans ses mains. Son instinct maternel prit le dessus sur elle et elle joua pendant près d'une heure avec le bambin, sous l'œil protecteur de la gouvernante de Murtagh. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Armène prit le corps chaud et mou de l'enfant, s'excusa devant la jeune femme et coucha le garçon dans son petit lit, dans la pièce à côté. Elle présenta ensuite une chambre assez colorée pour Amayelle, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma la porte, allant dormir elle aussi. L'elfe déposa la chandelle sur la table de chevet du grand lit, où elle s'assit, sa longue chevelure cascadant dans son dos. Elle se posta plutôt près de la fenêtre où elle admira le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle.

Galbatorix entra discrètement dans la chambre. Il tassa une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage et s'approcha d'Amayelle. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Sans aucun mot ne soit échangé, leur front se collèrent l'un à l'autre, suivit peut après par leurs lèvres. Chacun découvrant l'autre par ce seul contact. Galbatorix enlaça d'une main la taille de l'elfe, alors que l'autre se déposa sur sa nuque pour qu'elle ne se dérobât. Les bras d'Amayelle lui caressèrent le dos. Ils se séparèrent silencieusement. Le roi la tira doucement vers le grand lit sans que la jeune femme ne proteste. Leurs pensées se volatilisèrent et ils furent hypnotisés par l'autre, par ses lèvres, pas sa peau, par ses caresses... Ils firent passionnément l'amour dans un silence que seuls les faibles gémissements cassaient de temps à autre.

Quand Amayelle se réveilla le matin, Galbatorix n'était plus là, mais une note trainait sur sa table de chevet.

_Je vous aime._

_Galbatorix_

Elle serra la lettre contre sa poitrine. Ces simples mots lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle remit sa tunique, regrettant les mains douces du dragonnier sur sa peau. Amayelle sortit de la pièce et reçut le jeune bambin dans ses bras. Murtagh éclata de rire quand elle le souleva.

« Mène manger! Mène a manger! », s'exclama-t-il en pointant la servante qui apportait un plateau de nourriture végétarienne. Galbatorix l'avait bien avertit sur son régime alimentaire.

Souriante, Amayelle passa le repas avec le gamin et sa gouvernante.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs semaines se déroulèrent. Galbatorix venait souvent visiter le lit de l'elfe. Ils passaient rarement des moments ensembles, à part pour faire l'amour. Dès qu'elle apprit qu'elle portait un enfant, Amayelle manqua presque d'en exploser de joie. Elle savait le roi tout aussi heureux, même s'il cachait ses sentiments. Pendant plusieurs mois, la grossesse s'annonçait bien, jusqu'au jour où l'elfe se mit à uriner du sang.

_Un elfe qui ne nait pas dans la magie meurt dès son premier souffle. _

Elle dût prononcer ces paroles à son amant. Il paraissait troublé à la laisser quitter Uru'baen pour le Du Weldenvarden, mais la sécurité de l'enfant – Zanith, pour une fille ou Dillawn pour un garçon- acheva d'enlever son hésitation. Tôt le matin, Amayelle partit sur le dos de Shruikan. Elle lui promit qu'elle reviendrait avec l'enfant.

Mais elle ne revint jamais…..

Elle mourut dans les bras de son père, Oromis. Mais juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle, elle prît son enfant dans ses bras, une rage intense l'envahissant car elle savait que le nourrisson allait lui enlever le plaisir de revoir son amant, elle dit quelques mots en ancien langage. Ses dernières paroles qu'elle prononça maudit son enfant jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci, dix-sept ans plus tard :

« Maudit sois-tu, briseuse de bonheur… Que ta vie soit un enfer et que tu meurs après avoir embrassé ton premier et… ton seul amour. Sache que tu es la fille et petite-fille de dragonniers… tu entendras les lamentations de ton dragon à ta mort!... Maude… »

La vie s'échappa de son corps à ces mots.

**XxxX**

**Voila, c'est la fin… trouloulou. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le oneshot. La rapidité de la fin est normal (c'est voulu ) et je crois que ça suivra bien le reste de la vie de Maude/ Zanith.**

**Peut-être que je vais faire un oneshot sur l'enfance de Zanith… Oui?**

**M'enfin…**

**Review?**


End file.
